Cyst
The Cyst is an immobile Necromorph appearing in Dead Space 2 that appears to grow on the Corruption, denying anyone from moving through its immediate vicinity. It is capable of excreting living bombs that will explode when they hit the floor or an object, damaging anything that comes within its radius while killing itself in the process. The Cyst acts more like an organic proximity mine since it has also been observed to throw its explosive sac out when a Necromorph gets too close to it, killing its own. Description Little is known about these Necromorphs beyond the fact that they are capable of releasing organic pods that explode, and that these pods can be picked up before they land with Kinesis and launched back at the Cysts. Strategy *One strategy is to turn your back to the Cyst when you have found it and slowly walk backwards to it. As soon as you hear it launch the mine, sprint straight forward to dodge the explosion. The Stasis Module can help with this. *An alternate strategy is to just walk slowly towards the Cyst, and when you hear it barely launch the Explosive Pod, run backwards at full speed, and if you do it correctly, 99% of the time you'll be fine. *Throwing any object at the Cyst with Kinesis will cause it to throw out its bomb, usually killing itself if the object hasn't already. Trivia *A cyst is a medical condition where a pustule is filled with any liquid except pus or a gas. *The Cysts can be defeated without use of a weapon. For example, getting close enough to a Cyst on the ground will cause it to launch its mine upwards only to have it kill itself with it when it comes back down (unless the Cyst is on a wall with significant space in front of it, in which the bomb will be too far away upon firing to harm it). You need to run out of the way in time in order not to get hit by the explosion. *An Achievement/Trophy, Bouncing Betty, is unlocked by catching the Cyst's pod and killing it by launching the pod back at it. The Achievement/Trophy name itself refers the actual S-Mine "Bouncing Betty", which was the inspiration for the Cyst's characteristics (the easiest way to accomplish this is to simply stasis the Cyst). *Cysts can be great to have in any battle, as they provide an unlimited supply of powerful explosive ammunition. Simply bump/hit them with any object in kinesis and grab the bomb it spits out. *The Cyst's bomb is alive. While holding it with Kinesis, it will growl, gurgle, and thrash at Isaac in a futile attempt to kill him. *The Cyst grow in the Corruption and is immobile. *The Cyst appears to be unaware of its suroundings as it will kill other Necromorphs accidently if one gets too close. *A Cyst's bomb is one of the three Necromorphs that can be used as an exploding weapon against other Necromorphs with the use of Kinesis. The other two are the Exploder's arm pustule and the Crawler's body. *Somehow, Cysts are invulnerable to the Hand Cannon. Gallery Deadspace2necroCystpod1.jpg|Cyst's pod Deadspace2necroCystpod.jpg|Cyst's pod caught with kinesis. Sources